Siege
by SinisterConfessions
Summary: I really want your thoughts on this so that way I can see if any one wants me to write more. It's a story completly from my imagination. A terrible darkness it attemting to take control of everything. Speacial people called Keepers are trying to stop it.


SIEGE

Chapter 1

"Jaymes!"

The flames were surrounding me.

I could barely hear Ian's voice over the roar.

My lungs were burning with the sting of smoke.

My powers should be working so then why weren't they?

"Ian, go!" I screamed back. I didn't want him to die like this.

Even though me and Ian were three years apart- I 17 him 20 were closer than most and had a bond that could never be served.

I wouldn't let him die.

I gave one last attempt against the raging flames.

I looked over to see Ian trying with all his might. His already weak powers grew even more so.

"Ian, god damn it go now!" I was screaming to him. What was that idiot thinking?

That's when I felt it. I terrible pain like nothing I'd ever felt.

**Ian's Point of View**

I watched, hopelessly, as the flames encased her in a fiery shell. I watched as her body was being charred. The smell of her burning flesh was sickening.

It struck a nerve.

"No!" I darted into the flames.

I was suffocating from the smoke. I searched for her body. The smoke burned my eyes and they watered vigorously.

I pulled out her unrecognizable body, her beautiful green eyes standing out from the rest of her charred face.

She was alive but only barely.

She began to speak. Her voice was cracked and harsh. "Ian, listen, the darkness will come back for us. In the time being, don't forget our power. Wait till the darkness returns."

I looked into her those eyes one last time as she began to grow lifeless in my arms. I placed my hand over her heart as I could feel the beating begging to slow. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"NO!" I screamed.

I couldn't tell weather I was crying because the darkness had taken my best friend or because I was so pissed off at it I was crying out of anger instead of loss.

"Never…" I promised her. My lifelong friend was gone. I picked up her tiny body and ran through the flames where I awaited our rescue. If help would have arrived only a few minutes sooner, she could have been saved.

**2021-Five Years Later**

I walked up to the gate and stared at. The grip on the roses I was holding tightened in my fist. I pushed open the two iron gates, still clutching the roses. I walked under her grave situated under a large maple tree. It shaded the marble outside that held her body. I placed the roses on it.

"God, I miss you Jaymes. I can't do this alone." I walked around the cemetery looking at all the other graves, remembering her last words.

The Darkness that had threatened the United Sates was coming for us and England would soon be under siege.

Jaymes was the most powerful out of us three. We were all so attached to each other, Emma and Jaymes and I. Our uniqueness brought us together. At the time it was just us but now three more Keepers have been found in France alone. Ben first, then Terra and last was Josh. The funny thing was none of them were French. The all had made it out of America before it was completely obliterated by the darkness.

I walked home my head down the entire way. I flopped onto my bed. My mind was buzzing with thoughts. Too many to even think about. I began to dose off as I stared at the sealing. I was nearly out when the phone rang the loud ringing right next to my head. Startled, I jumped up and grabbed it.

"Dude, Ian!" The loud screaming on the other head was hearting my ears. I also heard loud music and laughter.

"God Ben! What the hell!" I screamed back.

"Sorry. Why the fuck aren't you hear?" Ben said still practically screaming into the receiver.

"What? What do you…?" I began to say.

"The party at my place? Come on don't tell me you forgot?" he said.

"Well guess what I did." I said. I just wasn't in the mood for partying.

"Well guess what you suck. Now come on and go." I couldn't not. Something in my brain was telling me not to but I ignored the thought. That would be the last time I do that.

"Fine. I'm going to get into my car right now." I heard on big "Yeah!" before I put the phone back just a little too hard. I scrambled off my bed grabbed my coat and hurried to my Camero.

When I arrived, people were everywhere. I could hear the loud pounding of the base inside my car like when somebody drives past with their music to loud.

I killed the engine.

People were crowding the yard to the huge house. It wasn't quite a mansion but it mind as well have been and it had a yard to match. It reminded me of the old Victorian era houses.

I opened the car door and slammed it shut. I walked right through the nicely kempt yard.

"Hey, long time no see." I immodestly recognized her British accent. I turned around. Standing there before me was someone I hadn't seen for over three years.

"Oh my god… Emma?" I said reaching out to embrace her. Her hair had grown longer since the last time I'd seen her. Her dirty blond ringlets were gone and instead had been premed into nice waves.

"So I hear there are more keepers now?" She said, smiling. Her wide brown eyes were bright and cheerful.

"Yea, there's three more now. We have Ben, who apparently you already met, Josh and another girl Terra. She's your age I believe."

"So she's 19?" Emma said. Before I could even nod Ben came running up and nearly pushed me over.

"Ian Buddy." We bumped fists. "Well, hello there Emma. " He went to lean on my shoulder. I moved out of the way and he fell to the ground. Emma and I burst into laughter. "Come on man. What's that about?"

"Oh Ben," Emma giggled, "what are we going to do with you?"

"Any way… Dude, Ian you have to come inside! I've never seen so many pretty girls in my life. Half of them I didn't even invite and they came anyway." Ben said. He grabbed my arm and started to drag me towards the house.

"Well Em, I guess I'll see you later!" I said as Ben continued dragging me.

The music inside the house was loud as crap. The base was up so that it probably couldn't blow out an ear drum or two. Several black lights were on the ceiling and walls which along with all the neon gave an effect that reminded me of night clubs.

As soon as Ben let me go I took off. I wandered though the house looking for an empty room to get my thoughts together. I was never much of a party person. As I wandered down the empty hallway a terrible feeling came to me, like I was being watched. I finally found an empty room and sat on the bed when all of a sudden a cold blast of air went through me. I could feel it in my bones and in my muscles. Goosebumps began to form on my arms and all the hairs on my neck stood up. I looked around the room. I was terrified. I usually never was frightened but what I had just felt was so unusual even for me. I looked over to the bathroom door. It was ajar and I could see faint hints of light flickering from behind it. I got up of the bed and to see what it could be. To my astonishment, it was fire. I quickly ripped down the curtain and attempted to put out the fire. All of the sudden the smoke alarm began to go off. I realized it was hopeless.

I fled from the room as fast as I could. No one was leaving. Why weren't they leaving? I could hear the music blasting still and then I understood. I ran into the living room frantically searching for the stereo or a speaker of some sort. I tore through crowd of people. I attempted to relax. I began to connect to the source of the sound waves – one of the many gifts that came with being a keeper. I finally found it. I blew out the speakers and a shower of sparks flew from them. That did the trick.

People began flooding out the door. Out of the corning of my eye I could see a black mass beginning to form. I stared at it, unable to move my eyes from it. The entire house was crashing down around me. Flaming pieces of wood were all around me. I was unable to move. My last thought was of Jaymes before I blacked out.

* * *

** I already have 5 chapters written. Do any of you want more? I would really like your thoughts on this. I wrote this all myself and there are no characters from other books/movies/tv show ect. in here. **


End file.
